


The Violet Eyed Prince ~ A Love Story

by Amirah_1



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal insertion of foreign object, Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death in lovers arms, Doomed Love, Fantasy Violence, First Time, Impalement (Not in the fun way), Killed by love, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Secret love, Smut with a good deal of plot, forbidden relationship, mild blood play, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tragic tale of a violet eyed prince, and his doomed lover. Prince Jim of the kingdom of Alegsia loves common garden boy Jackson Frost, but his demanding mother, Queen Elsa, has already gone ahead with an arranged marriage purely for finance gain. Going on the run, the lovers face many challenges as Elsa vows to see her only son's love die..even if it costs her everything in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear A. For all you do](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+A.+For+all+you+do).



The blood seeped through Jim's fingers as he held Jack close, the battle raging outside the castle walls, ice crackling across the walls. Everything had led to this, and now..   
"J.." Jack tried, but a coughing fit interrupted him, blood dribbling from the cover of his mouth. Jim held him close, trying to warm him as best as he could. "Shh...no..just be still..you'll be alright..." He soothed, knowing it was a lie, but not knowing anything else to do. His mother had promised they would never be together, and it seemed she'd made good on it, as the ice shard lay a few feet away from when Jim had done his best to pull it free of Jack's chest, blood that iced over into a crust pooled around it.   
Jack shook his head, a blood bubble bursting on his lips. "It..it's okay." He smiled weakly, eyes fluttering. "I wo..won't leave you...Hawkbutt..."  
At this Jack stilled, and Jim sobbed, holding Jack close as the doors burst open...  
THREE MONTHS AGO

"Mother, I look like a goddamn wedding cake: it's a ceremony, not a wedding." Jim complained, looking at himself in the mirror, the white suit tight around his body in place Jim would rather it wasn't, an attempt at showing off his muscular build. Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her slender nose and rolling her violet eyes, a trait Jim had inherited, no thanks to his deserting father, The Gods rest his bastard soul.   
"Jim..we've been over this and over this: this is an important day. Please try not to spoil it for me, will you?" Elsa herself was dressed in a lavish blue gown, created from the fine ice crystals she was known for, her powers able to create such beauty when she chose.   
"But.." Jim started, but his mother laid an icy finger on his lips. "Shush. Now, go get ready. Brush your hair, teeth, and for the God's sake, do SOMETHING with your pants! They're all over with fur... have you been in the stables again? I told you not to mess with those horses a thousand time, you're not COMMON.."  
Elsa droned on, not seeming to notice Jim's attention was elsewhere. Outside the drawing room's bay windows, a boy was tending the roses, a pale boy whose silvery hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a strip of rawhide, a scar dragging one eye downwards slightly, his vest open over a bare, muscular chest. Jim sighed, watching him, watching those hard muscles work under that soft...kissable...sweet skin...  
"Jim, dear, are you listening?" Elsa suddenly popped Jim's fantasy, sounding irritated.   
"Yes, mother..sorry..I'll go get ready."  
Elsa patted at her already perfect hair, making it supposedly neater despite not less than 12 pins holding it in a tightly braided bun. "See that you do. Oh, that boy..he's butchering the petunias! I TOLD him to use a gentler blade, but he won't listen..."  
* * *  
Jim watched Jack from the corner of the garden's, the older boy at work with a shovel fixing a soiled patch of grass, digging up the useless sod to put fresh down in its place, every muscle in his bare chest working, his skin gleaming with sweat under the hot sun. Jim took a breath, and called, "Sir, I say, sir! I do believe you're at the wrong place!"  
Jack looked up, grey eyes crinkling in a smile as he leaned on his shovel. "Oh? Why say that?"  
"The brothel is up the street, my good sir...surely with such perfection as yours you must be a top lover for kings, not a common GARDNER!" Jim said with a smirk.   
Jack grinned, and crooked a finger. "Come here."  
"Can't; Mother might see."  
"The shed then."  
A few minutes later, Jim moaned as Jack pulled him close, sweaty flesh to crisp suit, mouths pressed together, hands roaming. Jim pulled back, panting. "I can't...I want to, but this shitty ceremony..."  
Jack held a finger to Jim's lips. "You talk too much." Before Jim could stop him, he was down on his knees, and Jim felt gentle fingers pull his fly open, reaching inside...  
* * *  
Jim sat as still as possible, all eyes on Elsa as she droned on, the "ceremony" more of a meeting. Jack sat in the very back row, and Jim kept catching his eye, hiding a smile in his gloved hand. After, they could be together for a few brief hours before he was needed for dinner, but now it was time for speeches and long winded elders.  
"..and lastly, I would like to announce a very special occasion." Elsa smiled at Jim. "Duke Wesleton's daughter has finally agreed to the marriage. She and my son, Prince Jim, shall be married tomorrow."  
The crowd applauded, as Jack stared ahead blankly, and Jim looked down. He couldn't tell Jack about the arranged marriage, about the melding of kingdoms to prevent finance ruin...  
But now, the truth was out, and Jack left the room in a rage, hot tears sliding down his cool cheeks, and the room cheered on the bridegroom to be.


	2. Under The Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "L" word is uttered, and things get messy (literally)

Jim leapt to his feet, and, despite a death glare from his mother, took off, running down the halls in search of Jack, tearing off the coat as he went.  
He found him in the gardens, under an apple tree. The tree had been allowed to grow wild, and had become so thick it was impossible to climb, and a portion of the wall had been removed to allow it freedom to grow. A favorite hiding spot as a child, Jim knew the tree's massive trunk hid you from view of any portion of the castles' back wall. There, Jack sat with his knees pulled up under his chin, tears dried to dark streaks on his smudgy cheeks, staring off into the grassy hills beyond the castle walls.  
"It looks so free." He said, not looking up. "No one to yell at you, no rules...just grass and sunshine." He looked up at Jim, eyes shining. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Jim looked down, not saying a word: they both knew why. Jack sniffled, than ran a hand across his nose, looking back out at the grasses. "Then it's over now, I guess."  
Jim gasped. "Never..I... I can't do it, Jack. I don't want to be without you." He meant it, to his very core. "I love you."  
Silence followed with, broken only by a light breeze rustling the grasses: it was the first time either of them had said the "L" word. Three months of what began as casual sex for a prince forced into celibacy had grown into this.  
Jack swallowed. "I... " He began, his voice failing him.  
"Say it.." Jim whispered, eyes watering, his own voice wavering, tears threatening.  
"I love you.." Jack whispered. Jim let out a strangled noise and knelt, hugging Jack close as the tears broke free like a damn bursting. The two men held each other tightly, neither wanting to let go of the others warm embrace. Even as earth stained Jim's dress pants, they held each other, tears running down their cheeks. The scene was broken when Jack burped, blinking embarrassedly as Jim laughed. "Rude commoner." He said.  
"Fag prince." Jack teased back, wiping his eyes with dirty hands, the nails filthy. Jim took Jack's hand, and looked it over carefully. "When did you last bathe?" He asked.  
"A week ago.." Jack said, ,looking away. He was surprised to feel soft lips touch his skin, as Jim kissed his hand, lightly sucking on the middle finger, dirt and all. Jim hollowed his cheeks in a show of what he wanted, taking in three of Jack's fingers at once. The older man watched this with amusement, a tight heat growing in his groin. "You slut." He teased. Jim nodded, slipping the fingers out of his mouth. He lay back, undoing his belt and pulling off the hated dress trousers, now stained and wrinkled. Beneath, he wore nothing, and his let his legs fall open, his bottom in full view.  
Jack looked at it in awe, never actually having had taken a good look. He leaned in close, pulling Jim's pale buttocks apart to show the puckered entrance, which twitched as air hit it, Jim feeling slightly nervous. Jack gently prodded it with the tip of his forefinger, and Jim moaned, urging him on. Jack slid the finger in fully, and Jim grunted at the pain, clenching at the foreign intruder.  
"Shh...." Jack soothed, gently tracing a line down his lover's hairy thigh. "Just relax..it'll feel good in a moment.." He crooked his finger as he spoke, and Jim groaned, arching slightly as Jack hit his prostate, then cried out as another jab made him orgasm onto his chest and Jack's eager hand. Jack pulled his finger free, and licked the semen off his palm, smiling wickedly.  
"That was... most unbecoming..." Jim muttered, looking away. "I must look a fool."  
Jack laughed, gently pulling on Jim's semi erect penis. "You look as lovely as always, if a bit dirtier than the norm would have you."  
Jim smirked, something Jack could never resist. "We both could use a bath. My room?"  
Jack smirked right back, sitting back on his heels. "I thought you'd never ask, my prince."


	3. A Watery Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit got real (And the jig is up)

They snuck up the back castle steps: two dirty men smudged with earth and semen, sneaking past the solo guard into Jim's suites. Jack waited in the bedroom, sitting on a stool as Jim ran the bath water in the large tub, secretly tossing in a few rose petals for scent. He undressed, sliding into the heated water, and called for Jack, lying back against the cool tiles.   
Jack's eyes widened when he saw Jim, but he silently undressed, and stood over the tub, primly sticking a toe in. Jim playfully swung Jack's balls, and the older man laughed, settling in across from Jim, their legs together.   
"You're so filthy.." Jack teased, getting a bar of soap from the rack and gently wetting the skin of Jim's chest, scrubbing the dirt away with lithe fingers, scrubbing the flesh clean.   
"you should talk." Jim teased back, pouring some water on the dirtied filth of Jack's brown hair to wet it, running fingers slickened with soap through it, scrubbing the scalp softly. Jack moaned against his will, enjoying the feeling. Shifting in the hot water, he lay on Jim's chest, his head resting between his dark nipples, the gentle push of Jim's crotch against his lower back. He closed his eyes, and sighed, as Jim held him, kissing his neck gently.   
The two men soaked, and held on close.   
* * *  
"I just don't know anymore...he's so.." Elsa pounded her fist on the throne's side. "He made me look like a FOOL! In front of EVERYONE! I can't even...Ughh!" She pounded again, this time lightly breaking the skin, a few dribbles of blood splashing the dark wood of the throne.   
"Your majesty, please, you've hurt yourself..." He said, moving close, let me just.."  
"Get away. I'll do it myself." Elsa snapped, ice frosting over the wound. His shoulders slumped, as they always did when she yelled. She was blind to everyone but herself, even affection. "Of course your majesty, I didn't mean to.."  
"That's just it, you never MEAN to do anything! You're a pathetic waste of a man... I'd have half a mind to pull open your trousers and see if you even have balls, because you certainly don't ACT like you do."  
His face went red. He said nothing.   
"Leave me." Elsa said, looking away as she slumped in her throne, eyes closing. "I have a headache.."  
"Of course, your majesty." Hans said.   
* * *  
"Did I ever tell you the time my sister broke my arm?" Jack asked, playing with Jim's hand. Jim intertwined their fingers, and laughed. "No...she sounds like a regular terror."  
Jack nodded. "She is..always forcing me to take her to the pond to iceskate. We nearly drowned once..."  
"She sounds horrible." Jim teased, kissing Jack's head. Jack squirmed. "I'm not a child, boy."  
Jim lightly squeezed Jack's fingers in his own. "I'm 17...I'm not a boy. You, however, are 21, so you count as an old fart."  
Jack opened his mouth to speak, but the bathroom door suddenly opened, and Hans, with a fresh towel and clean trousers, walked in. His mouth dropped open at the same time Jack's did. Jim yelled, screaming at him to get out, but it was too late: they were found out.


	4. Of Our Flesh....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa has found out, and punishes Jim as only she can  
> PARENTAL ABUSE: This chapter contains violence between a mother and son. Please do not read if such material offends you.

Hans stood in the hall breathlessly, holding a hand to his heart as the scene replayed in his mind over and over, as he tried to make sense of it: The prince...and another man...in the bath....touching...  
He took a breath, and walked off, planning to forget the whole affair, but at that moment Queen Elsa, deciding to pay a visit to her son about his previous rudeness, had turned the corner in a swish of icy skirts, and it was far too late. He was never good at lying, and her eyes demanded cause for why he was up on this level instead of attending to his duties.  
"Your majesty..."  
* * *  
"Jesus, get your pants on.." Jim hissed, doing a wild hop, slick with soap and water from the tub, trying to pull on his trousers over his genitals and failing as the zipper caught the skin of his penis, making him grunt. Jack tugged on his shirt, his trousers on, but damp, the button undone to expose a puff of brown hair, the skin of his face flushed and sweaty. They both stilled when the door opened, and light footsteps crossed the room, as Elsa appeared through the door without knocking. Her eyes glared at them both, ice crackling across the floor as she raised her hand. Ice flurried from it, and Jim's eyes flicked between her and her line of trajectory. He cried out, pushing Elsa back so her ice shards did no more than shatter a tile on the wall, the blast icing over half the tub. Elsa stood, brushing herself off, and smartly slapped Jim hard across the face, his head snapping to the side as blood ran from his nostril.  
"You... you..." In her rage, she had no words.  
Past caring anymore, Jim backhanded her, light but firm, eyes brimming with rage. "Don't you ever touch me again."  
Ice slammed into his chest, and he fell with a thud into a puddle, his head cracking the floor and stars spinning across his vision. "Jim!" Jack yelled, running to his side and cradling his head, kissing his forehead. Elsa's mouth turned up in disgust, and she made a deep noise in her throat, not unlike an animal's provoked growl of anger, a lioness's warning before the pounce, the move in for the kill.  
"Get away from my son." She said, calmly, but with rage, snow beginning to drift as her emotions surged, the ice darkening to a rich red as it thickened on the tiles, frost coating her dress. Jack glared back, holding Jim protectively as he sat up groggily, blinking slowly, trying to regain his senses. "I won't." Jack said, never breaking eye contact with Elsa, nor letting go of Jim's waist.  
Elsa walked calmly over to the pair, looking down at them like bugs. Jim stared up fearfully. One dainty foot collided with Jack's face, as she kicked him away, twisting Jim's arm in her grip as she dragged him from the bathroom.  
"Jim!" Jack yelled, starting forward, one eye swelling, but Elsa sealed the door with a wave, ice shattering the knob.  
She dragged the kicking Jim down the hall, throwing him into the open door of her study. He collided with the bookcase, glass shards from the shattered doors cutting his cheek. The door slammed so hard it echoed throughout the castle, and Elsa began screaming, ice coating every surface.  
"A commoner I could live with...a whore for your urges...a garden variety slut..but my son...and a.." She spat. "Male. A commoner male." She stood over him, glaring down as he closed his eyes, fighting the pain in his heart at her next words: "You won't ever see him again. I will banish him...kill him if I must."  
"No!" He cried, sitting up. Another ice blast shot him down again, as Elsa raged, "DO NOT DEFY ME! you will NEVER see that..." She stilled for a second, quickly composing herself, ice coating her hands and a dark flurry starting to circle the room, "You will never see that man again. You'll never see ANYONE again. I'm locking you up until your marriage."  
"I'll leave." He whispered.  
"WHAT?" Elsa screamed, the snow whipping his face as her rage destroyed most of the room, her eyes dark, dress a vivid red as her power took her over in her emotion.  
"I'll leave. I'll leave and never come back." He laughed without humor, wiping a smear of blood off his lips. "You can't stop me mother."  
"Have you lost your sense completely? He's a commoner, you're a prince.."  
"Mother...I love him." He swallowed. "And you can't stop me."  
Elsa stared, the snow quieting. "Leave my sight." She said softly. The door flew open. "NOW!"  
A blast shot Jim into the wall across from the study, as the door slammed and iced over. He swallowed back a rush of blood, and stood, shakily, to head back to his rooms, one foot dragging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is really going a lot of darker places in this chapter: bear with me, the next few are happier.


	5. ....Few are angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this whatsoever.  
> WARNING: If blood play and drinking offends/disgusts you, please do not read further.  
> Thank you.

Jack had given up pounding on the door, and simply sat with his back against it, tears streaking his face. He didn't know where Jim was, and the knob had shattered on both sides, making the door useless. He held his knees close, blaming himself for a thousand imagined injuries to Jim, before a pounding make him lean away from the door.  
"Jack, get away from the door!" Jim's muffled voice cried, as a hole blasted through the wood: the rattling of shell across tile made Jack realize Jim had taken a gun from the display on the wall in his room and simply blasted the door open. A hand, covered in light scars and ice shards, reached through, and Jack put his lips to it, as Jim reached through the cheap wood and forced the hinge, falling into the room as the movement broke the lovers hold. Jack caught him, sitting him back against the tub with a grunt. "What happened?" He whispered, horrified.  
"Mother.." Jim grunted, trying to sit up, "She's in a mood over us." Jack gently pushed Jim back down, holding him. "Jesus, Jim... she could've killed you."  
The young prince laughed humorlessly. "Oh, I'm sure she does want to right now: her son not only dating a man, but a commoner at that...the horror of the scandals it will cause in society pages makes my loins quiver."  
Jack lightly punched his arm. "you never were funny, Latrineface." He teased, his eyes still shiny with tears. Jim reached out and stroked his cheek, his violet eyes kind and full of love. "Hey..hey..it's alright... I'll be okay..I've had worse by better."  
The jab at the Queen not going unnoticed by a brief glimmer of smile, Jack stood, hauling Jim as best as he could to his feet. "No...it's not okay by any stretch of the word. That..." He struggled, then his mouth hardened into a line. "That...ice bitch almost killed you."  
"Well.." Jim panted, as Jack set him on the bed and gently tugged off his shoes, "That ice bitch gave birth to me. She can do as she.."  
"No, she can not!" Jack cried, standing in a rage, eyes flashing in fury. "She can not do this. The kingdom has been on hard times before and sprung back on its feet from the merchants and ship-traders. A marriage is a sick, twisted band-aid. That whore...bitch.." He faltered, biting the flesh of his lower lips so hard a drop of blood swelled up, tears racing down his pale cheeks.  
"Hey...shh.." Jim soothed, getting to his feet unsteadily. Jack tried to hold him, but the two men fell onto the bed in a tangle, Jim on top of Jack, staring into his eyes.  
He watched the blood well up, running down Jack's chin in a single drop, his eyes dark with passion as he leaned forward and licked it away, making Jack gasp at the intimate, bizarre touch, like nothing he'd ever done or heard of before.  
"Jack..." He murmured, moving to the soft skin of Jack's neck and biting down, feeling his pulse race beneath the skin at his teeth scraping over the delicate flesh. Jack moaned as a harder bite pricked, breaking the skin of his throat and freeing a single, brilliant red droplet, which Jim greedily licked, lips sucking gently like a monstrous vampire in a penny dreadful, cheap yet horrifyingly erotic, as Jack moaned, arching his neck for Jim to get a better position.  
Hands moved quickly, as Jim freed his legs from his trousers, tugging them to his lowers thighs as he desperately tore Jack's woolen leggings off his skinny shanks, not caring who saw or heard as he yanked the younger boys creamy white legs open, roughly yanking smooth buttocks apart to claim his prize with a hard thrust, biting deeper into Jack's neck as they moved harshly, not love, but fucking, a quick race to finish.  
Jack locked his legs around Jim's back and moving rear, pulling him in close as he clawed at his back, Jim's red stained lips placing macabre kiss after macabre kiss on his chest and neck, the wound small, clotting over easy as Jack's semen spilled onto their bellies in a heated rush, Jim's own rush of orgasm pouring from Jack to pool around his ass, not uncomfortably.  
They lay like this for quite awhile, kissing and biting more, as Jim lowered his head to Jack's teeth for the macabre kiss they both desired.


	6. Bathing in Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simply smut: the plot took a wrong turn on this chapter.

Neither wanted to talk afterwards. Jim woke up first, and blinked at the morning sun streaming through the window, the birds twittering in the courtyard. He ran hand across his face, feeling a days stubble and tacky wetness, his fingers coming away crimson. He gagged for a second, remembering the events of the previous night, guilt, fear, and self loathing running through his veins as he stumbled to the bathroom naked, washing his face at the washstand, the marble stained red with blood. It had run down his chest during the night, and was smeared across his nipples in handprints. He looked like a vampire victim in a penny dreadful or sex book from the market stalls.   
The tub was empty, so there was no water to bathe, but he sat in it anyway, rubbing himself clean with dampened towels, his cock hardening as he cleaned blood from his pubic hair, and from thoughts of what had happened. He found it erotic in hindsight, but he didn't want to feel like that. It was WRONG, BAD, the sort of thing that only happened in cheap brothels and with the whores in the alley gutters.   
He didn't hear Jack come in until a cool hand laid itself on his shoulder. He looked up to his lover, who's face was less gore streaked, a bite scabbed on his neck, and below his nipple on the right side, the marks matching Jim's teeth. Jim looked away, embarrassed, muttering "Sorry..." as Jack smiled.   
"Why, my love? I.." Jack hesitated, laughing to himself. "I rather liked it... it was...kinky." He smiled again, and stepped into the tub with Jim, his legs sliding neatly over Jim's as he lowered across from him, both men's cocks rubbing together, Jim's slightly larger, a fact Jack had only just noticed. He lightly touched Jim's foreskin, pulling it down enough to free the very tip of his pink head, his finger rubbing the bead of pre-cum that had oozed from Jim's slit over the soft skin.  
"I don't think I'd ever get tired of touching you..." Jack whispered, wrapping all his fingers around Jim's cock to gently tug, sliding the foreskin over the head in a swift motion that made Jim moan, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth hung open. Jack grinned, tugging faster as his other hand slid up between Jim's spread legs, his middle finger roughly piercing the puckered warmth of his anus, searching for that spot to drive Jim over the edge, pre-cum moistening Jack's fist as Jim panted, arching his hips to drive himself deeper onto Jack's intruding finger, his cock filling with blood and throbbing.   
With a cry, Jim sat up with closed eyes, moaning as come splattered Jack's belly, his finger crooking in Jack's anus to add that extra punch to his orgasm, leaving Jim a gasping mess.   
"I think we really do need some water after all.." Jack laughed softly, licking his fingers clean.   
"Quiet you.." Jim muttered, cheeks red.


	7. Not a chapter

Sorry to fool you into thinking this is an update: to be truthful, the person I was writing this for and I are no longer in contact, and as it was a special request just for them, I have little desire to go on with it. If you wish to see more of it, comment below: I've been considering streamlining my notes on the next 6 chapters in a novella of ten chapters, so if you'd like to see that, let me know.  
Otherwise, consider this story concluded.


End file.
